During recent years a plurality of different types of fastener packages have been proposed. In most cases the fastener packages comprise nail strips wherein the nails are oriented in a row, parallel to each other, and are carried by a strip shaped carrier or between two carrier strips, disposed along the nail shanks. It has also been proposed to arrange screws on strips in a similar manner.
The strip shaped fastener packages of the above mentioned kind, as known hitherto, function very satisfactorily in many respects and are rather extensively used. However, despite the simplicity of such fastener packages, they suffer from the drawback, among others, that they are unneccessary expensive, due to the fact that comparatively elaborate equipment has to be used in the manufacture of the fastener packages in question.